Prologue/New Ship
(Space, Earth orbit) Sitting in drydock is an NX class vessel as a inspection pod is flying towards the dock. (Inspection pod, cockpit) A Starfleet Captain looks at a padd then he looks at his new command. So Commander how is it going with the upgrades the Challenger is getting Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Olson. Commander Olson looks at Captain Dunsel. Well you know Roy thanks to the upgrades Enterprise got for her mission to the Expanse we've been having problems with one of the plasma injectors my team says they'll have replacement one installed by the time we get ready to leave spacedock Commander Olson says as he looks at Captain Dunsel. Both Lee and Roy just look at the Challenger as their inspecting the vessel. (Main engineering) Lieutenant Commander Olson walks into engineering. Sir we've got the injector installed right now Ensign Mason says as he looks at Commander Olson who is drinking a cup of coffee, due to him being up half the night getting the ship ready for its launch date. Thank you Ensign Commander Olson says as he looks at the padd showing the injector assembly is in the green. (Main bridge) Captain Dunsel walks onto the bridge of his ship and sees the various consoles around the ship and he smiles at the sight of it. He walks over to the Captain's chair as it was redesigned, then a young Ensign sees the Captain. Sir we weren't expecting you until launch? Ensign Kaye says as she looks at Captain Dunsel. He smiles and gets up from the Chair. It's all right Ensign I was just coming to see the new bridge layout Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. She smiles. What's your name Ensign? Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. She looks at the Captain. I'm Ensign Jamie Kaye helm officer Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the Captain. He looks at her. Your first assignment Ensign? Captain Dunsel asked as he looks at the young Ensign. She nods at him. Well welcome aboard Ensign Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the young Ensign. Then the comm system activates. Sir we're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Headquarters Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the Communications console. Let's hear it Ensign Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. Captain Dunsel we're picking up a distress call from one of our ships along the Romulan border, and we've got no other ship in that area we'd want you to go and see what's going on Admiral Gardner says on the main viewer. Sir I've barely got my crew gathered Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the main viewer. I understand Roy but the Challenger is the closest ship and I also know that her systems are just getting installed after weeks in drydock and having your people work around the clock to get the Challenger launched Admiral Gardner says on the viewer. Yes, sir we'll get it done Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the main viewer. The channel closes. Recall all shore leave parties Ensign Kaye Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the Young Ensign at the Helm. Yes, sir Ensign Kaye says as she turns to him. (Earth, Kyoto Japan, Hoshi's apartment) Ashley and Hoshi are laying in bed cuddling after a night together before she departs for the Challenger. Hey sleepy head Ashley says as she kissed Hoshi on the head. Then her communicator beeps, Ashley gets up and picks up the small device and opens it. Peterson here go ahead Challenger Ashley says as she speaks into the communicator. Sorry to disturb you Doctor but Captain Dunsel is recalling all crew from their shore leave Ensign Kaye says over the communicator. Ashley looks at Hoshi. I'll be right there Peterson out Ashley says as she closes the communicator. Hoshi is sad. I wish you didn't have to go Ashley Hoshi says as she lays her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley turns and kisses her. I know but they need their chief medical officer I promise to call you every night Ashley says as she gets dressed and zips up her uniform. Hoshi gets up wearing just the sheets. I know but you be careful out there and make sure you keep the crew in line she says as she adjusts Ashley's uniform. Both Ashley and Hoshi kissed as Ashley gets out her communicator. Peterson to Challenger one to beam up Ashley says as she speaks into the device. The transporter beam catches her and she disappears from the apartment. (Space, Earth orbit) Several Earth Vessels NX class ships fly by the dock that the Challenger is berthed in. (Captain's ready room) Captain Dunsel is sitting at his desk looking over crew reports and getting to know the Challenger well when the doors chimed. Come Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the door. Commander Mitchell walks into the ready room. Commander Julia Mitchell, reporting for duty sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Dunsel showing him the transfer orders from Captain Archer. He gets up and looks at his new XO. I'm going to be blunt with you Commander I looked at your service record during Enterprise's last stop at an Andorian outpost in late 2154 you got into a bar fight with an Andorian Officer Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. Julia looks at Dunsel. Sir I was cleared of that by Archer Commander Mitchell says s she looks at him. Dunsel smiles. I'm glad to have onboard as my XO Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Julia. She nods. (Main bridge) The Crew are all at their stations ready to depart. Clear all moorings Captain Dunsel says as he sits in the Captain's Chair. Lieutenant Rubin looks at the console. Moorings are retracting sir Lieutenant Rubin says as he looks at his console. Take us out Ensign Kaye straight and steady Captain Dunsel orders Ensign Kaye to do. She looks at her console. (Space) The Challenger undocks from drydock and the impulse engines start up and the ship slowly flies out of the dock. (Bridge) The Crew is happy that the Challenger has finally gotten out of Space Dock. Set course for the last known cooridnates of the cargo vessel Fortunate Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. Course set and laid in sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console and then looked at Captain Dunsel. Engage Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. She pressed the warp button. (Space) The Challenger jumps to warp speed.